Sapien
by Frenchie1999
Summary: A demi-kai transported to a year before the cell games to help the Z-warriors fight for and protect the earth from all threats and unlock a new transformation for humans to achieve and rival powers of those of a super saiyan. suck at summaries Story much better than it sounds Rated T for slight swaring
1. Prologue

My first fic please be kind

Prologue

No-One's P.O.V

3500yrs ago before the unleashing of Majin Buu the Supreme Kais enjoyed their reign of peace with no threats of the Makaioshin. The 5 Supreme Kais chose to breed with other species and have a family. The Northern supreme Kai chose earth and the current dominant species, the humans to have his family with. He met a woman named Rosai Sapien and with her they gave birth to a boy.

They named their son Okoron he was Half Kai and Half Human making him a Demi-Kai or Demi-God. 10yrs later Majin Buu was going around the universe at Bibidi's command destroying everyone and everything in his path. The Supreme Kais began to worry once the Western supreme Kai was brutally murdered by the monster and decided to hind away their families. Northern Supreme Kai sent his family into the future to earth about 2yrs after future Trunks destroyed Freiza and King Cold.

Okoron's P.O.V

My Father sent my mother and I into the future to be safe from the monster Majin Buu. When we arrived to the home that was provided for us a Mystic ball glowed before us and showed my mother and I my father battling against Majin Buu but he was getting severely beaten and he spoke "Be safe my son and my dear wife" those were his last words before being blasted into oblivion. I let out a huge scream and my Ki rose and something snapped but before I could continue screaming and raising my Ki my mother pulled me into a hug to calm me down.

"On this day I Okoron Sapien sware not to let anyone or any world to be overtaken by EVIL."

Please Review and Rate o

Comments are welcome good and bad

Next chapter tomorrow at some point


	2. Introductions from the past

Chapter 1

Greetings

Okoron's P.O.V

8 years have passed since arriving to this timeline and those years have been nothing but torture. It hurts each time but it was how I managed to ascend and discover my true heritage.

_**Flashback **_

_Later on during the first year settling in this new environment a monster called had been terrorising villages and absorbing all the people. I returned home after having a nice 50km run in the woods to find the creature cell strangling my mother and draining her into nothing but before she died she mouthed RUN to me and that's what I did until I ran into a lavender haired teen, a long black haired boy and a green man with a turban._

_**End of Flashback**_

That day those 3 people became my friends, my new family and my kin. They taught how to fight, how to channel my Ki even further than before and the different styles of each clan as well as their heritage and I revealing about me being half Kai to which King Kai the North Kai approved of my background. I spent most of my time with Gohan since we were the same age and I even studied with him. Chi-Chi approved of me being Gohan's friend since to her I was the only friend that influenced to study as well as have fun. Since the death of my mother I was offered to stay with Sons and join their family, which was my favourite day ever.

_**Flashback**_

"_So Okoron, where do you live?" Chi-Chi asked_

"_I used to live about 30 miles north of here with my mother until she was killed by cell so now I have no home." I answered_

"_Okoron I'm so sorry to hear that, you know what you can live here with us for however long you like as long as you don't mind studying with Gohan" Chi-Chi offered while laughing._

"_Thank you so much Chi-Chi I would love to live you guys, who wouldn't and especially with those amazing cooking skills" I replied_

_**End of Flashback**_

After I moved my stuff in Goku decided we should go train in the hyperbolic time chamber a room which allows you to train a whole year in one single day.

_**Flashback**_

_Okay so Vegeta and Trunks first then Gohan and I and if you like Okoron and Piccolo can go after us." Goku explained_

"_Fine Kakarott but there's no need for you to all train in their after I'm done cell will be nothing more than a bug squashed beneath my boots" Vegeta Boasted_

_Unfortunately Vegeta allowed cell to reach his perfect from and was totally crushed by him and also leaving trunks beaten to after he ascended further than Vegeta. Goku and Gohan finished about 3hrs earlier than expected however exited as fully controlled super saiyans. Now it was my turn with Piccolo, we didn't train much together since he meditated mostly however there was one session that changed it all._

"_Remember how easily killed your mother and how Majin Buu destroyed your father with ease, use the anger that you hid away and release your power to its full extent" Piccolo encouraged_

"_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr rggggggghhhhh, For my mother and For my father I will protect those who are defenceless, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgg ggggghhhhh" I screamed at the top of my lungs_

"_Holy Dende, you ascended into I don't know what but your hair has gone up and really spikey and turned to silvery platinum, you have white/black/silver lines forming a pattern over your chest/arms/hands. What are you going to call your transformation Okoron" Piccolo described_

"_I Okoron Sapien hereby have transformed into a SUPER SAPIEN" I exclaimed_

_I did the same as Goku and Gohan did by trying to stay in my transformed form for the rest of my training. When I walked out I could tell I was on the same level as the saiyans._

_**End of Flashback**_

I relaxed along with Goku and Gohan before the cell games and even celebrated Gohan's birthday but the day before the cell games if I could train with Gohan in the hyperbolic time chamber, when we began I realised why Goku was being so relaxed because I saw first-hand the power Gohan was concealing, he was the one to kill cell. It was time for the cell games and Goku suddenly decided to give, everyone except him and I knew why but the others stood confused.

_**Flashback**_

"_Gohan it's now up to fight" Goku said_

"_Why me daddy you couldn't beat him then how do you expect me beat him" Gohan moaned_

"_Because you compared your power levels while the fight was taking place and although you thought Goku was holding back he wasn't, you are the one to kill cell" I interrupted_

"_You're not saying that Gohan is more powerful than all of us" Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks Gasped._

_The Fight lasted about 30mins before cell decided to unleash his cell jnr's upon us and I've got to admit they were tough even though I was transformed they matched me blow for blow. But when cell crushed Android 16's head in front of Gohan he began to release all his hidden energy and it was far greater than when we were training together. After all our hard work trying to defeat the cell jnr's he defeated them with one blow it was truly awesome to watch him fight. Unfortunately everything has its own sort of consequences and Gohan got too cocky allowing cell to begin to self-destruct causing Goku to step in and I.T (Instant Transition) him and cell to kami knows where._

_But Goku's sacrifice was in vain when cell returned even more powerful, Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 again and they both unleashed 2 unbelievably powerful Kamehameha waves towards each other but with all our combine efforts to distract cell and allowing Gohan to overcome cell's Wave._

_**End of Flashback**_

That's the story of how my life changed for the better good. It's been 7yrs since cell was beaten and I trained in other world with Kais and even Goku as well as this awesome fighter named Pikkon but the best bit I got to train with my uncle the last remaining Supreme Kai and we both managed to unlock my God Form which gave unbelievable power, but after all the training I decided to go to high school and be a normal teen for a bit and if you're wondering what high school I'm going to it is Orange star high school.


	3. High School Here I Come

Chapter 2

**High School Here I Come**

a/n: This chapter is gonna be about everyone's first day at OSHS, Gohan, Mirai Trunks are gonna be written together, Videl, Erasa, Sharpener will be done together, Lilany OC, Anya OC the twin sisters will be put together Okoron is last.

**Gohan**

It's a peaceful morning in the Paozu Mountains otherwise known as the 439 region, our young demi-saiyan Gohan the killer of Cell has now an even tougher challenge to take on HIGH SCHOOL

"Goten how many times do, I have to tell you don't wake me up like that, it hurts squirt" Gohan squealed.

"But Mom told me to wake you up because you're going to be late for school" Goten whined

"SHIT! I'm gonna be late for school on my first day" said Gohan while jumping out of his bed

The demi-saiyan got dressed quicker than the naked could see and ate his saiyan sized breakfast before bidding adieux to his family and shot up into the sky, flying as fast as he could before being tackled out of the sky by none other than his best friend Mirai Briefs (Calling Future Trunks that cause don't to write Kid trunks and Future Trunks every time I mention them)

"Hey Gohan, ready for school" Mirai asked

"Sure whatever but a few rules first, no powers at all, got to make friends, and don't go super while on campus" Gohan ordered

"Sure boss whatever you say" Mirai mocked

"Haha, very funny. Let's just go" Gohan pouted

**Videl**

Over in Satan city in the mansion of the world's greatest fraud I mean Martial arts champ the daughter of the renowned fighter woke up to a distress call from the police and that she needed to come to their aid. Arriving to the scene only to find to golden haired fighters pounding the living daylights out heavily armed thugs without being harmed. Once finished beating up the thugs the 2 golden fighters took to Kami knows where leaving everyone in awe. Realising what time it was Videl rushed to get to school. Upon entering her homeroom she was tackled into a bear hug from her best friend Erasa.

"I missed you so much, why didn't want to hang out during summer" Erasa whined

"Sorry I've busy helping the city" Videl replied

"Hiya babe, wanna go out sometime with me and my massive guns" a long haired blonde approached them while kissing his biceps

"Get lost Sharpener you narcissistic idiot or trust me I will make get kicked out of my father's for life" Videl threatened

"No no no no, please don't do that anything but that, can we at least stay friends" Sharpener begged

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Oh hey Lilany, hey Anya. Sharpener stay away from my cousins understood" Videl warned him once more

**Lilany and Anya**

"Videl it's great to see you, how have you been Cuz it's been to long since we last saw you how's uncle Hercule" Anya asked

"Come on let's get our seats next to each other before there are none left close to each other" Videl ordered

The 5 new friends sat next to each other one row from left to right sat Anya, Lilany, Sharpener, Videl and Erasa with 3 spare seats next to her. The teacher entered with 2 new students, one had raved black spikey hair guy and the other one was a long haired with a strange colour of lavender for his hair colour.

"Class this Gohan Son and Mirai Briefs, these students scored perfect in the entry exams unlike most of you, you could learn a lot from these 2, no please take a seat" the teacher said

"Hey you 2 there are seats up here" Erasa spoke out

Anya and Lilany starting giggling about how cute those 2 new kids were and that they should try to get them to go on a double date.

**Okoron**

There was a loud knock on the door and the head teacher walked in with another new student

"Class this Adam another new student in this class, he as well scored perfect in the entry exam, would you like to say anything Adam" the head teacher asked

"Let's get one thing straight though I'm smarter than all of you if anyone pisses me off I promise I will kill you painfully and trust me I can" The boy roared scaring some of the class. As he went to find his seat, he realised Gohan and Mirai were at this school he sat next to Gohan.

"Hey guys did you miss me" Adam spoke in a language that only Mirai and Gohan new, it was Saiyania the birth tongue of saiyans.

"How do you know this language, who taught you" Trunks demanded in Saiyania

"Vegeta did" he said simply wanting them to figure out who he was.

"Are you a saiyan or some sort of saiyan hybrid" Gohan asked in Saiyania

"Nope, but I'm not completely human I'm a Demi-God" he answered while smirking

"OKORON" the 2 yelled at the same time

"It's Adam now and yes it's me, long time no see" he answered

"Dude where have you been for the last 7 years?" Trunks asked

"I've been training with the kais as well as Goku who really can't stop eating even after being dead, how about you what are you doing here in this timeline?" Adam replied

"I went back to my timeline after Gohan beat cell but I found it in ruins with no-one left alive, except Android 17 & 18 as well as Cell who I destroyed but no one left I came back to this time line about 3 months ago" Trunks answered

"Let's compare our time tables, sweet we have all got the same classes, so science is first, let's go" Gohan ordered


End file.
